flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelina Inoue
Evelina Inoue is an Illusion Diviner, who was part of the Gilsi Guild. Eve was so scarred by her experiences with Terrance Flamel and Hotaru Kasumi that she would soon leave the Gilsi Guild shortly afterward. Her current location is unknown. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Evelina is a bit of a trickster. This ranges from harmless pranks, to conning people out of their money. She likes to get the upper hand in every situation, and quite frankly, she thinks that playing fair is no fun. While overall she is a nice girl to others, she won't hesitate to manipulate people in order to get what she wants. Whether this means kissing up to someone she hates, playing the victim, or being a literal thief, she'll do it. She's a rather chipper girl, and to many people she may seem a bit too energetic at times. Its rare to see her sitting still, and she can't seem to go for more than a few minutes before she needs to move around. She's talkative, and often forgets that not everyone is as social as she is. She's quick to drag other people into her schemes, although only momentarily. She has no qualms about using people briefly, but she never holds onto people for long. Mostly because she doesn't like splitting a profit. Evelina's akehura magic is based on illusions. She can conjure forth terrifying hallucinations, both visual and auditory. She can focus them on one single individual, or for entire crowds. Often, she uses these to get money out of people. She travels around, advertising herself as The Absolute Most Wonderful And Amazing Diviner In The History Of Ever, and says that for just a small fee, you can witness her perform the most incredible feats imaginable. Once she's got an audience, she uses her illusions to create fake magic. She 'summons' a giant beast, but won't let the crowd get close enough to touch for their safety. She 'creates' a wall of fire that extends to the sky. She 'wakes' spirits, creating mysterious ghostly apparitions that talk to the crowd. None of these are real, and are entirely made up, but its effective, and most people simply believe that she is some sort of prodigy, who has somehow managed to master multiple types of Akehura. During these shows Evelina is incredibly dramatic and theatrical, and this act of hers often extends past her performances. When bumping into people on the street she is loud and poetic and acts as if she is reciting lines from a play. Until she trusts someone, she doesn't bother acting like the real her. She's a bit cocky, which is probably one of her biggest flaws. She avoids fights when she can, but when challenged, she always summons the most terrifying images she can imagine, to scare away her opponent. Most of the time, she can convince them that her illusions are real, and that approaching her could mean instant death...However, should they draw close enough to touch one of these images, and realize they aren't real, she's practically defenseless. Once that happens, she hightails it out of there. While Evelina claims to love her abilities, a small part of her sees it as fake. To her, her abilities are useless, and not nearly as incredible as Akehura that has real, physical effects. She has a bit of a fascination with other Diviners, and likes to see other types of Akehura in use. Known Attacks/Abilities * Visible hallucinations: Can make groups of people or individuals see things that aren't physically there * Auditory Hallucinations: Can make groups of people or individuals hear things that are not real * While difficult, she has on occasion even created illusions of temperature changes for an individual--she can hardly ever do it though. Background Evelina was raised by her father in a small village. The village was rather poor, and was often a target for thugs, who came to both bully, and recruit. Her father worked endlessly to support the both of them, and starting at a young age, Evelina started finding work to help her father out as well. She started out just doing chores in neighboring villages, typically simple farm or house work. Her father was killed during a bandit raid when she was 8 years old---although the bandits themselves weren't the actual cause. While fleeing their homes, one of the villagers blindly fired off magic spells to try and protect themselves. A stray one hit her father directly, killing him almost instantly. When the chaos had subsided, and the villagers had fled to safety elsewhere, Evelina was left all alone in the middle of the village, where some bandits making last minute patrols stumbled across her. Oddly enough, they took pity on her, and instead of killing her, they took her in. At first, she was mostly a servant, and spent her time running errands for the bandit group. But over time, many of them began to warm up to her, and eventually many of them saw her as their own daughter. When her Akehura abilities made themselves known at age 11, she was disappointed at first. She didn't think they were nearly as cool as some of the Akehura the other bandits had. The bandits, her new family, would absolutely not allow Evelina to think her gifts were anything less than incredible. They offered her advice on how to make the most of her Akehura, and soon they all came up with the idea of parading Evelina around like she was some sort of prodigy, to attract attention (and money). Deep down, she still wishes she had some cooler Akehura, but she's happy that her family had come up with such a neat idea, just for her. They also taught her some other basic things every child needs to know: breaking and entering, pick pocketing, and how to cheat at poker. Soon, she was all grown up, and went out on her own. She loved the bandits who had raised her, but she definitely wanted to spread her wings and fly (and steal) on her own. Soon after leaving the bandits, she traveled around and eventually weaseled her way into the Gilsi Guild. Pretty much the only reason is so that she has some place to live. Category:Female Category:Gilsi members Category:Characters Category:Diviner Category:Enable Llamas Category:Humans